Emily Kinney
Early life Emily was born in London, England to Thomas Kinney and an unnamed mother. At some time when she was a toddler and in preschool she met Ferb Fletcher and developed a quick and lasting friendship with him. When Ferb moved to Danville, Emily doesn't see him for eight years. She reunites with him in the story Old Friend From Britain . She has since developed a crush on Ferb. Currently it is known that Ferb isn't aware of this crush. Residence: Emily does not live in Danville, she only visits Ferb in "Old Friend From Britian". She currently lives in Chelesa, England, in a house with her Father and Mother. Since Emily lives so far, she usually gets on video chat to speak with Ferb after she leaves Danville after the story, Old Friend From Britain. Personality Emily is a very sweet, brave, outgoing, and caring person. She is very understanding and just loves to be with her best friend Ferb. - is timid as a little girl, but grows out of it as she grows older. - Is sarcastic, (on some occasions) -loves to tease Ferb. - easy to talk to. This are a few of the many traits Emily has. :) She doesn't not understand the "American Way." as she puts it. She thinks some of the ways are strange. She uses words like "You Yanks", etc. For Example take Paris Panic. (Shows in depth what she is like) Relationships Ferb: On the inside, Emily secretly has a strong crush on Ferb. Ferb isn't aware of this, but it is known that Ferb quietly feels the same way about her, even though he is not aware he has feelings for her in spite of his huge crush on Vanessa. Emily is too shy to admit she likes him. Ferb acts normally around Emily, like he would with anyone, and isn't aware that she likes him.Emily considers Ferb to be her best and closest friend, and would do anything for him. Phineas: Emily is very kind to Phineas and treats him with respect, similar to how she treats Ferb. She loves him like a brother and would do anything for him. She admires Phineas, mostly because of his optimism. Candance Flynn: Isabella: She seems to have a normal friendship with Isabella, she sometimes talks about Phineas with her and loves to tease her about her realtionship with him.She appears to get along well with her when they are first introduced, and later becomes best "girl" friends with her later. Emily and Isabella will chat about the boys often, and every so once in a while Emily will freqently get annoyed about ISabella's crush on Phineas, but likes to listen to her. Baljeet: He flirts once or twice with her, but realizes that she likes Ferb. She appears to have a normal friendship with him, and they talk every once in a while. Buford: Emily does not really pay attention to him much. Only if he is bothering the boys then she will get ferice stand up to him. But this doesn't occur often Vanessa Doofenshmirtz: Emily is extremely jealous and upset that she has gotten Ferb's attention and affections. Linda Flynn and Lawrence Fletcher: Likes them, and gets along with them well. Kiki the Fox: Emily's pet fox. She loves her dearly, and will bring her constantly over to the Flynn-Fletchers. She considers Ferb to be her best friend, with her closer friends being Alyssa, Rachel, Thomas and Marie Munro. She is also friendly with both Phineas and Isabella. Nationality: British (Has thick accent) Future: Emily grows up and marries her best friend Ferb Fletcher at the age of 23. (her age is not confirmed) A few months later, Emily and Ferb move to Chelesa, Great Britian where Emily is going to have a baby girl which they name Elizabeth "Lizzie" Fletcher. A year or more later, they have a baby boy named David Fletcher. Years after that, they have a third child named Thomas Fletcher. Ferb and Emily take monthly trips to Danville so they can see their familes and Phineas and Isabella and their children. See also '' Emily Fletcher'' Femily Category:Character Category:Characters from a foergin Category:Content Category:Kids Category:Characters from a foergin country Category:Slightly Sweet Girls Category:Girlz!